To live twice
by Fenrir Black
Summary: AU.Would a young Sirius Black win the heart of the witch he love in secret?Would Hermione Granger let a crush on an old man turn love if she has the chance? SB/HG not a timetravel fic. reviews please
1. Chapter 1

_**To live twice.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mrs. Rowling characters, I just like to play with them, like we all do.**

**A. N**.: AU. This fic start after the events on the department of mystery's and Sirius Black "death". HG/SB, HP/GW, NT/RL ,NL/LL, RW/LB.

To my soul mate who have to share me with the memory of Sirius Black and my love for the fanfics.

**Cap. 1.- He wasn't gone**.

Dumbledore couldn't believe his luck, and no only his, the luck of everyone who just fight for their life's a couple hours ago, _"even it is bad luck_" he thought, thinking about the only one life they lost that night, and fighting the tears for the fallen marauder made his way back to the ministry, after left Harry and his friends on the deserve care of Madame Pomfrey at the hospital wing.

Arrive wasn't the problem, the news of Voldemort's return expand like gunpowder and every single member of the magic community seems to be in the atrium of the ministry. So he had to make a way and with a dissolution charm he walk in the middle of the crowd towards the department of mystery's and see if he can found something to led to the death-eaters that scape.

What he saw there makes his blood run cold to his feet and then he smile. No one that day could have the luck the man in front of him have, he was on the floor apparently just knockout, he gave a few steps but suddenly realize something was wrong, he took another step and became surprise whit the funny way the fate could play with us. He took the man in his arms and make a portkey straight to his chambers at Hogwarts.

Remus was sitting next to Harry's bed in the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey had to gave him a dreamless potion to make him sleep, the others not having such a trouble, rest peacefully on the remainig beds; few more hours and the sun would shine on the horizon. He was trying to figure it out what goes wrong, why he had lost his best friend, why this happen to him, to Harry; he couldn't close his eyes, the memory of Sirius's face falling backwards and disappear don't let him rest.

Outside Tonks, who was standing in the corridor waiting for the Weasley's, stop a scream with her hands when Dobby pop in the middle of the hall. She made her way to the werewolf with a piece of parchment in her right hand. He didn't saw her coming and jump a little when she shake his arm.

- Sweet Merlin Tonks! You could just talk to me, you know?- Remus keep one hand on his heart and with the other brush away the tears he didn't realize he has on his cheeks.-What is it?- He said pointing to the letter in her hand.

-Is for you...from Dumbledore- She said not looking at him, she has tear tracks on her cheeks too and puffy red eyes, so he stand and give her a hug and kissing her temple he said.

-Stay with them, would you?-but not waiting for an answer he made his way outside the room, reading the short note on the parchment with a concern look on his face.

_Meet me in my chambers. _

_A.D._

"_In his chambers?_" he thought, maybe the headmaster just write the wrong word, and he look first in his office, but he wasn't there."_so it was actually in his chambers... but why?_" He turn to the door on the left and knock.

-Come in Remus- the voice of the old wizard came from inside and when he enter the room he saw Dumbledore standing behind Professor McGonagall, both with a spark of happinnes in their eyes, happiness that doesn't match with the recent events; and rising an eyebrow he walk into the room and sit on the bed facing the two old wizards who chuckle and gave him a wide smile.

-You want to see me Professor?- he ask without any interest on his surroundings.

-I indeed, Remus. I have news for you...- but he couln't continue being interrupt by the werewolf.

-If it is for the spy mission, don't worry I just want to make sure Harry is ok and then go...-

-Remus please, let me finish- the headmaster chuckle again when he saw the guilty look Remus was sending him- Would you be so kind to recognize the wizard resting behind you on the bed?- He ask pointing at the form lying behind the surprised werewolf who even sitting on the bed did't realize the bed was indeed occupied. He stand with a slight blush on his cheeks ready to apologize, but when he look to the bed he feel his world turn up side down and fall on his knees.

-My dear boy, have a seat- Say a smiling McGonagall helping him to stand again and sitting him in a chair next to the bed- Are you ok?-

-How... but...what the...it can t be...- He was surprised, no, he was in shock!,he doesn't understand what was happening, if it was truth or a nasty prank, he look from the wizard standing beside him to the one lying on the bed, he look almost a child, a teenager, he has black long hair making waves around his head and by the set of his jaw and shoulders even in his sleep, you can see the aristocratic air on it, it was him but at the same time he wasn't; the friend he had just lost hours ago was _HIS_ age, the one on the bed was Harry's age- is him...it is... how that s possible?-

-Well my boy, that is an answer I can't give to you, but we have to find if he _is_ who we know he is-

-What do you mean Albus?- McGonagall came closer to the bed and give the sleep boy a better look- it is he, right?-

-Maybe, maybe not. You see, we don't know if the veil just make him younger or he travel in time or what ever happen to make him look like this, that's why the veil was in the department of mystery's, because no one knows what it does.-

-I'm going for Harry...-said Remus and when he was about to reach the door was suddenly stop by a firm hand on his wrist.- Professor? -he saw the serious look Dumbledore have and roar at him - he must know!, they all have to!.-

-No one can Remus- The headmaster take a deep breath and look sadly at him- If the veil works making younger- "_and stronger maybe_" - at the person who cross it and the news travel to the wrong ears, it could be extremely dangerous for all of us, you can't tell anyone, promise me you won't Remus.- The angry man turns with a bemused look on his face, but understood the reason Dumbledore was trying to say.- We have to wait and then try to understand all this, in the mean time I will ask you to take care of him, and don't leave him alone.- saying the last he gave a significance look to the woman on his right and leads her to his office, they need to ask for an urgent order meeting in the morning.

Remus just node to the headmaster and sit on the edge of the bed looking with a renovate hope and happiness at the young, very young Sirius Black sleeping in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meet Alexander White.**

He feel like he was hit by something, he could hear voices around him but he could not understand what was happening, he try to open his eyes but close it again when the bright light hurts him.

-Hey! he is awake- it was a deep scary voice on his left and the curiosity make him open his eyes again. The room was full of people, every face turn to see him, but only one old man spoke.

-How you're doing?- Dumbledore's blue eyes meet the stormy grey ones with concern, he wasn't sure how Sirius could react when he finds out what had happen.-Do you know who am I?-

-Of course he does- A chubby woman with red head interrupt from the back, Dumbledore gave her a friendly smile and turn to the boy again.

-So...-

-I...I...- and then the tears start their way down his cheeks- I... What happen?- everyone smile with relief thinking that the only change was in the outside...they were wrong. All they feel sadness when he continue with the questions- Who are you? I...You...-every one left speechless._"I did lose him"_ thought Remus fighting back his own tears.-WHO ARE YOU? WERE AM I?- Remus approach to the bed, but the boy jump out and try to find a way out to the crowded room- LET ME GO...let me...go- He dropped to the floor and this time the sandy haired wizard could hold his friend and take him to the bed.

-Everybody out- ask Dumbledore, and some of the order members and Madam Pomfrey start the way out but a few stay- Molly, Arthur please, Remus and I can handle it- Arthur Weasley leads his confused wife outside the room and close the door behind them.  
When Sirius stop crying in Remus's arms he look back at him and whisper.-I want to go home... but I can't remember anything...who...who am I?- the werewolf look for an answer in Dumbledore's face. He doesn't know how to handle it.

-My dear young man, if you don't know who you are, we can't tell you- _"that is wise"_ think Remus- But we thought you're about sixteen years and you're extremely handsome- and with a wink he make the boy smile for the first time- My name is Albus Dumbledore and here we have Mr. Remus Lupin, if you need anything ask him, he's going to take care of you on the vacations-

-Vacations? vacations of what?- Sirius raised an eyebrow he really doesn't remember anything, but he feel very well with those men around him.

-You have to apologize this old man, I'm the headmaster of this school, and you are going to live and study here next term-

-I will?-

-He will?- both Sirius and Remus ask at the same time and turn to see the gleeful expression on the old man's face.

-Yes you will, and in the summer I expect you to learn everything you need to came prepared, and you have the best teacher of all to teach you- he turn to the werewolf who just nod- and don't worry if you became close to him, he will be here next term too, he is one of our teachers- this time was Remus who stared wide eye at the headmaster.

-I'll be teaching next term, really?- he was very glad and happy, he love to teach, he doesn't want to left Harry or Sirius and he was grateful for not risk his life on a spy mission.

-We see all the details after the meeting, young man there's clothes on that closet and food in the table, feel like home- and he go out the room with a smile on his face.

-That old man rocks ,how old you think he is? a hundred? maybe two?...- Sirius has a half smile on his face and turn to Remus who was staring at him with a look of hope mix with grief, the man smile sadly at him, thinking that in fact he was the teenager he used to be when they were younger "_maybe he doesn't remember but doesn't stop being him_"- Are you going to staring at me all day? you're weird-

-No- Remus chuckle and gave him a little punch on his arm like he used to with the grown Sirius- I have to attend to the meeting but I will return and take you home... what?-

-You sound like if I _do_ know where home is, but i don't.- smiling the same sad smile to the older man he set off to the bathroom- see you... weird-

-see you...boy- and Remus left the room thinking how Sirius could came to school on September the first.

-o-

-We have to destroy it! we can't risk they find out about the boy, imagine a teenager dark lord again with an army of young death-eaters!- Mad eye Moody was shock, all of them was in shock, they didn't understand what happen to Sirius Black and why he can't remember anything.

-is just so sad to know he doesn't recognised us- Mrs. Weasley speak beside his husband- Do you imagine how the kids will feel when they see him and his own godfather don't recognized Harry?-

-They will not know is him- everyone turn to see Dumbledore and Remus enter the room- Listen to me, until we don't know what exactly happen and if the effect could be revert, no one through that doors has to know _that boy_- he said pointing to his chambers- is in fact Sirius Black- He look every face in front of him making sure they were listen to him and continue.-Sirius Black, until he, by himself, remember who he is, for all, and I mean even us, the grown Sirius Black we use to know, is indeed dead- the headmaster waits for the whispers to stop- he will came back to the school next term like a new student, under the care of Remus here-

All nod in agreement and the meeting carry on with more important issues.

-o-

Two days later, Remus and Sirius made their way to a little town just fifteen minutes of London, it was quite and only few families live there. his house wasn't big but it have a long backyard perfect for training.

-So what do you think eh?-

-Not bad- Sirius walk around the living room and go to the see some pictures on a shelf, the day before Remus came home and took away all the pictures he has with the young Sirus of his time in school, but left the recent ones to see if he could recognized himself, a little help does not hurts.

-Who are they?-the boy point out to a picture of Harry between the two marauders- This one is you and them?-

-Is my best friend and his godson, his parents,my friend and I go to school together-

-Oh- but no, he doesn't look like he was going to remember something.

They go upstairs, and the sandy haired wizard open the last door in the corridor.- This is you're room, lets unpacked shall we?- the werewolf said handing the boy his wand- come on you have to remember what to do with your wand.-

- A wand? What do you expect me to do with a stick?- "_oh sweet Merlin! he doesn't know he is a wizard"_ Remus was getting worry on how to prepared the young Sirius for his sixht year when he didn't know he can do magic.

- You'll see, take the wand and repeat "winwardium leviosa"- with a smile and a confused look he made what the old wizard told him and get amazed when his suitcase fly to the bed.

-Wow!, that's awsome, how you do it?-

-I didn't, you did-

-But how?- he start to get scare but left Remus explain himself.

-See, you and all that people you meet at the school are wizards, you can do magic and that's what we teach at Hogwarts-

-For some reason I... actually don't find it strange, its great, so you're going to teach me everything?-

-Kind of, I'm going to teach you the theory and we're going to practice later, you have to try hard and learn what normally takes five years to learn in two months, but first we have to solve a little problem- he look doubtfully to the boy and say- I can't teach you anything if I have to call you "hey you" or "hey boy", can I?-

-You're right, but you do remember I don't know who am I?-

-Well, who you want to be? let start with the first name... what about... Sirius?- He need to try right?

-Sirius? where did you get that name? no... I don't like it- Remus sigh but let the boy pick a name from himself- what about...Will? or Robert? or Sir Robert? maybe King Robert no...no-  
The werewolf feel he was again at Hogwarts as a student, Sirius may lost his memory but not his sense of humor.

-How about great lump?-

-Very funny moony...I better be...-

-WHAT DID YOU SAY?...HOW YOU JUST... CALL ME?-The werewolf got surprise by the unexpected nickname that slip out from the boy's lips.

-I don't know...I wasn't thinking... sorry- But Remus was still in shock, he was sure that the boy call him moony.."_no one call me like that at the school, he suppose not to know...there is hope after all"_- hey you! are you still here? hey!-

-I'm ok... sorry... you were saying?-

-how about Alexander? I look like one, don't you think?- he always like that name no reason he remember but he like it- Alexander...Alexander what? Beans... Star...Jones...-

-Alexander? Do you really like it?-

-Sounds good to me-

-Ok, Alexander it is, lets finish with this and think about that last name ok?-

And with that, Remus and Alexander start the long way to be ready for September the first. What the werewolf doesn't know is how easy would be for the boy to remember all the things he used to know, after all the grown Sirius, in his solitude on Grimmauld Place, read each book from the library.

-o-

Harry was spending the last summer weeks with Hermione and Ron at the Burrow. They were bored to death, not wanting to carry on with their life's after the events at the Ministry, for Ron it wasn't that bad, but his friends couldn't sleep or eat and he and Ginny were making everything to cheer them up.

-Come on guys, let's play a quidditch macht- Ron insisted for the fourth time.

-Thanks Ron but no- said a extremely pale Harry.

-Not for me- Hermione didn't see the hurt face on her friend and keep reading the book she was trying to finish since the last day of school, she just can't concentrate anymore.

-Come Ron, let's play chess or something- Ginny pull his brother out of the room leaving the other two deal with their toughs.

-Hermione?- she turn to see Harry's mouth open and close again and wait him to talk-I... how are you?-

-I'm fine Harry, as usual...- She go back to her book but the messy haired boy interrupt her again.

-I know you feel something for him- he saw the wide eye look she was giving him but don't stop- I could say that you love him, how is that you don't have... you know... how you still like nothing happen?-

Hermione was surprise, but if someone could discover her love for Sirius Black, she know it was him- Look Harry, I don't love him, I... it was a teenage crush- she was lying but she couldn't admit it at loud, it was to hard and painful- I do miss him and I feel guilty too, and I'm not fine, but you know what, we have to live our life's and carry on-

-I think you're right, It just that I miss him so much...- but he stop when Ginny make her way to the room and call them almost in a whisper.

-Remus is here, he is talking about someone come on Ron and the Twins are already listening!-

They go downstairs and wait in the corridor outside the kitchen.

-Ron were are the twins?- ask Ginny looking for her older brothers.

-They go outside to listen through the window, shh...-

Molly put a second porridge pot in front the hungry werewolf, it was the full moon that night, and he decided to go and check on Harry and the others in his way to the Shrieking Shack.

-And how he take the news? you tell about you, right?- Mr. Weasley sit down infront of him waiting for the answer.- Who stays with him?-

-He's with Tonks, they're ok Dumbledore send her to watch him for me- He was trying to sound normal, but speaking of Tonks... well you can expect the unexpected.- He is going great, he is a great wizard after all he just have to remember that's...-

A thud came from outside the kitchen, following by giggles and a characteristic shh from an anonymous bushy haired witch. Remus stood an open the door to find Ron in the floor with a hand on his head, and two girls holding back their laugh, what he didn't see was the angry look certain Mr. Potter was sending him.- Are you ok Ron?- he ask helping the other to stand up- What happen?-

-He lean too much, he couldn't stop the fall- Ginny was explaining what happen when two identical laughs came from the garden.

-Fred and George! Come in here now!... all of you are grounded, it's rude to sneak and hear adult conversations,everyone upstairs now!- Mrs. Weasley was pushing her kids out the room and let Hermione make his way only to stop when she spot Harry standing in front of Remus, "_that is not __good_" she tought, but keep walking with the others.

-So... six weeks and you only came for a little adult chat- He was very angry, Remus has promise him he will be with him, but after Sirius's death he only see the werewolf twice- you promise me to be here... how could you just...leave me? I don't know how to move on, I needed you and you disappear... like him-

-Harry, you don't understand...-

-What I do not understand? We lost Sirius!- he start to cry, he doesn't care to look like a little child, he was very hurt -I tough that maybe we could still being family, but you leave me! I don't know what happen to Sirius's things, the house if we're going to make something for him and you don't care!-

-Harry please come back!- Remus try to stop Harry, but Mr. Weasley stop him and let Harry go upstairs- Arthur what is wrong with him, I do not abandon him...-

-Remus, you have to remember, for Harry, Sirius is dead, we know is not truth, but he believe he loose his only family-

-I was so happy to be with Sirius that I forgot about that...- He look to the sky, it was getting dark and he has to go- please Molly say Harry I'm sorry and that I see him at school- he took his cloak and open the garden door- and thanks for take care of Harry and Hermione, and for the food- With a last goodbye smile he aparate to Hogsmead.

-o-

The remaining weeks fly away and soon the trio plus trhee were making their way to the Great Hall, every one turn to see Harry and friends, and the whispers stop and start as soon as they pass the groups of students. They sit at the end of the long Griffindor table and wait for the sorting ceremony to finish, however when every body prepared for the feast when the last first year was sort Dumbledore stood and clear his throat.

-May I have you're attention please, we have a last minute sort to do- everyone get surprise with the announcement but hold the talks to let the headmaster finish- I'm glad to introduce you to a new student, he came from America to study his sixth year with us, he has been through a hard time, he lost his family recently- he gave a quick look to Harry, Remus told him about his outburst at The Burrow and he was hoping to make Harry as close as he can to the nervous wizard who was waiting to be named- and I expect you all to give him a deserve welcome.-

Proffesor McGonagall take the hat in her hands and call the boy to sit in front the staff table- Alexander White!-


End file.
